So You Don't Worry
by queenofhearts14
Summary: Kai is reluctant to go to a gym at first but a certain someone may have a way of keeping him intrested. KaiHilary


Disclaimer:

**queenofhearts14: **I so totally own Kai and Tala from Beyblade.

**Hilary: **Excuse me?

**queenofhearts: **grumble I DO NOT own anything related to Beyblade... except for this super cool fan-fic!

* * *

We have been married for 2 weeks.

We… Hilary and I moved into a house in Tokyo near Tyson's dojo.

It was good for Hilary, because as it happens to be, the bladers live in that area, too.

I was gone to Russia a lot, who thought that after Boris's death there would still be hassles with my grandfather's business? In any case it was good to know that someone was there if she needed it.

Yes, I worry a lot.

Constantly.

About her.

I decided to train at an actual gym today.

Tala, who is my neighbor, told me about it, I thought I would check it out.

I entered and went to the Sign-In center.

As I waited in line, I heard a couple guys talk about this one hot girl in one of the rooms.

I snorted. What pigs.

Apparently, she was in the weightlifting room.

So I would see her, as that was were I was intending of going.

Not that I was excited about it, in my eyes Hilary contains all the world's beauty.

I signed in and made my way to my designated room.

As I stood outside it I saw two men gawking at the girl on the inside of the room.

"Hot, isn't she?" One of them questioned at me with a smirk.

I looked in at her, she was kicking a punching bag.

Her kick held some potential power, but her form was all wrong. Her hips and ass shouldn't be... that really is a cute ass… for some reason I… WAIT A MINUTE!

I KNOW THAT ASS!

HILARY!

I was completely flabbergasted. HILARY. Hilary...training?

My shock, quickly melted to anger as I remembered the men staring at her. Which she was oblivious to.

Hilary. Was. Mine.

"Hey! Hey! You go girl!" one of the men said while the other whistled, watching Hilary punch the punching bag.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari." I told them dangerously.

"WOW! Really?" The first one said.

"OH MY GOD! WE'VE HEARD ABOUT YOU!" said the second one.

"Yeah." I said the same tone, "I'm Kai and that's my girl."

The men quickly turned red.

They mumbled some incoherent apologies and ran out of there.

I smiled and walked in.

"Hils?" I said.

She turned around.

"Kai?"

My breath stopped for a second. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the exercise and she was perspiring a bit making it seem that she was indulging in… other activities. She was wearing a white sport's bra and black athletic shorts that accentuated her delectable form. But I stopped myself, and quickly regained my composure.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you usually go to some private, secluded place to train?" she asked.

"Tala suggested I come here. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Training." she said simply.

She turned and began to draw her hand back to hit the bag. But I grabbed her hand.

"Training for what?" I asked suspiciously.

She shrugged.

"For just in case." she said like it was nothing.

She tried to push her hand forward at the bag but I still held her and her strength was nothing compared to mine.

I was beginning to get aggravated.

"Why would you need it 'just in case'?"

"So...so..." she didn't want to tell me, "in case...something bad happens to me...again... I can't expect you to protect me ALL the time."

She looked up at me, her beautiful ruby eyes soft.

I smiled but inside I thought _Why not?_

She must have guessed what I was thinking because the hand that I was covering gently eased out of my grip and began slowly drawing circles on my palm.

I came out of my trance and replied, "Well, your forms all wrong," I held her waist from behind, "you need to tuck your hips and lower back in and push your shoulders out."

I pulled her into the right form.

"Not that I minded the view." I said with a smile.

She turned around and playfully slapped me.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't." she said with a flirtatious grin.

I continued showing her the proper form to complete the moves accurately. She was actually a pretty good pupil.

We trained together. And when it was getting late we both were sweaty and tired.

I slumped against the wall and took a drink from the water bottle. She leaned against me and laid her head against my chest (A/N: You have the permission to drool.).

She was breathing heavily. She was obviously more tired than I was.

I chuckled and started to slowly and lazily 'draw' on her spine.

"Hilary, why are you putting yourself through this? You know I'll protect you." I said comfortingly.

"I know you will."

"Then why?"

"So you won't worry"

I smiled possibly the biggest smile I ever had. Just the fact that someone would put themselves through such physical labor for...me.

I gently kissed her and tipped her head back so that I may explore her caverns. The taste of honey went through my system and with her moans and active hands on my knotted back, I felt all of the blood successfully leave my head.

I pulled back slowly and bit her bottom lip. Hilary made to do the same but stumbled against my chest. She was obviously still tired.

I put my jacket over her shoulders, so no more men would gawk at her, and picked her up. Now what happened next caused me to quicken my steps and almost run to my car. She was able to, due to AMAZING gymnast skills, wrap her legs around my waist and plant her head near my neck and thoroughly RAVISH it. Thus I proceeded to carry my love home.

* * *

K then.

Ya'll Know the drill.

Review!

-queenofhearts14


End file.
